


Jewel of Brooklyn

by Midgard_writer



Category: Night at the Museum
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: (Post NATM 3). Larry Daley has remarried, and has a stepdaughter named Jewel. She happens to be a guard at the Natural History Museum, which has gotten the old exhibits from the London Museum. Just as they get settled in, the tablet and Egyptian Royal Family are taken. It's up to the museum family to stop the culprit before the magic is stripped, and all is lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story. I consider this to be the first fanfiction that I uploaded on another site a while back. I fixed it up and decided to put it on here. I hope you enjoy!

When Larry Daley became a teacher, he met Miss Deborah Lainy, an American History teacher. She was deeply impressed with his knowledge of all of her favorite events. He even asked her out by using historical puns- all which she adored. A year after they met, they'd fallen in love and gotten engaged in front of The Natural History Museum. That meant a wedding in Central Park, Nicky learning to love his stepmom and for Larry to adjust to...her. 

She was Deborah's daughter from her last marriage. She was twenty one years old and working hard for her dream of going to a local college. The young lady had been named Juliet, after her mother’s favorite Shakespeare story. Deb, however, always called her Jewel, as she was a treasure in her life. It was a late spring evening, and Larry was just returning home with his wife after an afternoon of nice dinner and such- being it was his birthday. And tonight, after months of rejection, Jewel would take her father to her night job at the Museum of Natural History. This was their way of "getting close to one another." Once Larry walked through the front door, he saw the young adult talking on the phone. 

"We're back," Larry exclaimed as Jewel got off the phone and grabbed her purse.

"Who was that, dear?" Deb asked, hanging up her coat. 

"Dr McPhee,” Miss Lainey with a tired smile,” he was a bit shocked that you’re coming tonight, Larry. We have to leave in ten minutes.” "Ten minutes?" Larry asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing outside," it's not even sundown-" 

"Something about a shipment from...he didn't tell me where," Jewel shrugged,”but it should be interesting.” 

Larry kissed his wife, and followed his stepdaughter. A new shipment? From an unknown place? If it was London, it would only make his birthday better. Seeing all of his old friends in one night would be a miracle. But alas, he could only hope. Jewel hauled a cab and the two rode their way to the museum. As Larry babbled on about his security guard days, Jewel stared out the window. She'd wished she were alone, for when no one was around, she'd treat the statues like real people. As if she were having conversations with Teddy Roosevelt himself, or walking amongst the animals. This was just her way of avoiding the hassle of the real world. It also gave her ideas for her own stories that, perhaps, would be New York’s Bestseller. 

The cab pulled up to the museum. As Jewel payed the man, Larry looked at the huge place from the outside. Nothing had changed- it was the same place he'd worked at a few years ago. And on the steps (waiting for them) was Dr. McPhee. He was the same formal man the director knew long ago. Once he saw the two, he straightened up his bowtie and walked quickly to Larry. 

"Larry Daley," he said in a british accent.

"Great to see you Dr. McPhee," he replied with a handshake. 

"It’s a good night for you to be here, sir ," he said and lead the two into the museum,” and you’ll see why.” 

Crates were scattered everywhere around the giant T-Rex bones. They varied from small to oddly large ones.Some were open, others still locked up. Jewel glanced at the room. Deep inside, she was excited to be surrounded with even more artifacts. After all, like her mother, history was her favorite.

"Now then," he clasped his hands together," a few things have changed. First, the new shipments are part of a trade. I gave some to other museums. So, before you get your knickers in a bunch with worriment, I had to get rid of Theodore Roosevelt, Sacagawea, some of the animals and a few other little things.” 

Larry knew he wouldn't see them again and it broke his heart. But, Rexy, Dexter, Jeb, Octavius, and the others were waiting right there. He knew they wouldn't be able to communicate, but it was nice having them there. He looked to Jewel, who listened and focused on her boss. If only she could’ve seen what potential this museum truly held. She would appreciate what happened when the night came. 

"But," the man continued on," we did get more exhibits. So,Jewel, i'll need you to open the packages. We were going to have some of the trainees come and put them away- but you realize how bad that would be. After all, you’ve been here longer than they have.”

Jewel smiled and bid the man a goodnight. As she rummaged through the first box, Dr McPhee strolled to the front. Then, he turned.

"And Larry?" He questioned, getting the man's attention and smiling," happy birthday and welcome back."

Mr. Daley nodded as the man left. He looked out of a huge window to see the sun still barely up in the sky. Normally, it would have been anticipating. As of now, it just meant the night shift bega. He turned to his step-daughter, who unpacked a gun from the second World War.

"Need help?" He asked, resulting in her politely declining the offer. 

"It's your birthday," she told her step-father," go look around and see what's changed." 

Larry thanked her and ran off while Jewel was opening packages. The man turned corners, running into the room where animal statues were places. He looked at the monkey and sighed. 

"Great to see you Dexter," he waved to the monkey," it's been a while."

And- as always- the money stood frozen in the fake tree.Never in the night, the ex guard remembered. Larry sighed and told Dexter he'd "see him around". Then he made his way past the Easter Island Head("hey Dum Dum," he said as he ran past it.) and into the exhibit of Ancient Rome and Western civilizations. As refreshing as the revisit was, the experience was definitely a change of pace. Jewel (on the other hand) was still working on packages. By the time the sun set, she was less than halfway done. Her tied-back hair prevented anytime wasted and helped from distractions. As she pried open another box, something caught her eye. Jewel quickly turned (thinking the skeleton dinosaur moved) but it was as still as ever. 

"Get it together Jewel," she mumbled," this is only until you're in college. Besides, you should be used to this. Nothing ever-." 

Her hands dug into the styrofoam-filled crate and felt something...cold. Metal touched the tips of her fingers. The girl pulled once, but the object sunk deeper into the sea of packing peanuts. Finally, the guard pulled the artifact out. It was a gold tablet with markings on little tabs that spun, but to Jewel, it was more than that. Knowing Egyptian culture, this was a tablet buried in the tombs of Egypt. It was back and now it was in her hands. 

“I can’t believe it,” she whispered,” it’s just as beautiful as the books say-” 

The girl looked up, and almost dropped the object. The platform the dinosaur stood on was empty. As far as the woman knew, they weren’t replacing the T-Rex. And when they came in- wasn’t he there? 

“Where did you go?” she mumbled. 

Suddenly, the crates began to shake and Jewel clung to the tablet. Things began to bang in the boxes,that frightened the girl more than ever. She then noticed something was even more wrong. She looked up, and a T-Rex skeleton was looking right at her. If she knew anything about dinosaurs, it was that staying still would make it go away. Until Jewel realized that the bone structure didn’t have eyes. The creature unhinged its jaw and roared. Larry, sitting by the tiny structures, heard his Step-daughter's cries and immediately got up. 

"Jewel!" He exclaimed, running towards the exit. 

"Well, well, well," a Southern voice said," ifn it ain't Gigantor."

Larry slowly turned to see his tiny friends were back to life.


	2. Chapter

Larry still couldn't believe it- his friends were revived! They were walking and talking, as if nothing changed from years before. But it had confused him for they couldn't be alive without the tablet. He looked down at the tiny cowboy and Roman soldier, determined to get answers. 

"What the heck is happening?" He asked the tiny people.

"I believe the tablet is back in our possessions, Sir Daley," Octavius proclaimed.

Larry rolled his eyes, obviously knowing that fact. He just couldn't believe McPhee made a deal with the London museum after almost five years. Did that mean...others were here too? As he thought, a loud screech came from halls away. Larry exclaimed his step-daughter's name, causing the mini companions to laugh. He looked down at the little people 

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

"You screamin’ for your missus,” Jed laughed.

“Has she not witnessed the power of Rexy?” Oct questioned, a smile lit up his face.

"That's my stepdaughter," Larry corrected," not my wife. And no, because she never got to see the tablet in action. We better find her.".

The miniature people hopped on his shoulders and Larry went forward. To the older man, he got a sense of comfort from doing this after three years. He was accustomed to his tiny friends on his shoulders.Meanwhile, Jewel slid down hallways (tablet in hand) to escape the t-Rex. The skeleton was as fast as a comet, chasing the poor young woman. It wouldn't get off of her...tail. While she smirked at the pun, the girl kept going.

Jewel ran down a hall, stopping to a bare window. The Dino roared, causing the girl to slowly back into it. She refused to let the tablet go, as it almost slipped through her arms. The confusing ordeal may be her last at the museum. Eaten by a T-Rex skeleton- what a weird way to die. Suddenly, a whistle could be heard. The living skeleton whipped around, Jewel looked over his toe. A strange man in ancient garb stood, a large bone in his hand.

"Here Rexy!" He exclaimed with a British accent, the Dino wagging his tail like a dog.

Jewel studied the man who distracted "Rexy".Although his chest was bare, he wore the clothes of a timeworn ruler, with colors of light blue and gold. A golden crown with a cobra head on the front was placed perfectly on his head. She hadn’t seen this man or his outfit in the museum before- but, to take a guess, she wondered if he was from Ancient Egypt.

Ahkmenrah’s brown eyes were focused on Rexy. He couldn’t see the new night guard the dinosaur chased, but she was terrified. If a giant creature- dead for millions of years- came to life and ran after someone, they would be scared to death. The prince the bone down a long hallway. The T-Rex ran after it, the man encouraging him to run on. Jewel watched, tightening her grip on the tablet as he walked over to her. She began to tense up as he stepped toward her, trying to stutter out a thank you to this stranger. Although, he had a nice smile.

"Sorry about that, young lady," he said, looking down the hall," Rexy gets a bit excited around new people. Although, I presume you’ve been here for a while. It’s been a long time since I’ve been home."

Jewel was still in shock, being a t-Rex (Reptiles that've been extinct for YEARS) made of bones had chased her halfway through the museum. And now a strange (yet fine-looking) young man in Egyptian clothing stood before her.

"Miss?" The boy asked," are you alright?"

She stood still, slightly shaking and hiding the tablet in her arms. Finally, Larry, Jed, Octavius, a monkey and man in armor ran into the room. Larry sighed with relief as the sight of his step-daughter and walked towards the two. Ahkmenrah gave a sweet smile when he saw the Guardian of Brooklyn

"Thank god we found you," he said,” and- Ahkmenrah!”

“Larry,” the pharaoh breathed out,” It’s been so long- I’m so glad to see you.”

“It’s been too long, buddy,” Mr Daley’s face lit up,” it’s been too long.”

“Well look-y here!" Jed exclaimed, Jewel's eyes slightly widening," little miss Gigantor!"

Jewel turned to her father. Her confusion increased with each second and each exhibit. Never, in her entire life, had she seen anything like this. Mr Daley noticed her facial expression, and decided it was time to show her what being a night guard used to mean.

"Everyone," He announced," this is my step daughter,Jewel. She's been a night guard here for a year and a half. Jewel, this is Jed (he pointed to the cowboy), Oct (the mini gladiator got on a knee)," Larry continued to point and say names. Dexter was the monkey, the man in armor was Sir Lancelot.

The knight grabbed her hand and kissed it slightly. Oct sighed, mumbling about how pretty his eyes were, while Jed gave him an odd look. Jewel raised an eyebrow and smiled awkwardly at the knight. Lancelot nodded (with a smile) and walked behind Larry. That's when the handsome Egyptian came before her.

"And I," he said to her," am Ahkmenrah. Fourth King of the Fourth Kings. And may I say, your eyes are like the finest emeralds a royal has ever seen."

“Th-thank you,” Jewel smiled,” You know, I’m a huge fan. I studied Egyptian culture for years. My mom used to read me stories about your civilization and-” she paused, knowing her rambling had to come to an end,” Sorry. By the way, what’s going on?”

"The tablet," he said in a loud whisper. Jewel looked down and saw what his eye caught. She handed the pharaoh his tablet and pushed a stray hair from her eye. 

Ahkmenrah examined the tablet and smiled. Seeing no damage, he turned to the crowd.

"Come with me,Jewel ," he said," and I shall tell you about the magic of the tablet."


End file.
